particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Alduria
'History of Alduria' NOTES: on common ancient history with Kanjor - 1137 BC, the Zanyal of Kanjor civilisation suffered a major setback, being invaded by the rising Bendirian Kingdom from the Bendiri in modern Alduria. The Bendirians were both fierce warriors and capable strategists, and through a series of raids and attacks pushed their borders to the East, siezing the in 1125. - in 1002 BC a great sea battle near the small island of Vavalya took place, where a Bendirian Invasion Fleet was crushed by the Zanyal fleet under the command of Hari Dandol - 900's BC continuous revolts prevented the Bendirian Kingdom from fully annexing Zanyal, and the once splendid cities were reduced to rubble by the almost constant warfare - 837, three hundred years after the Bendirian Invasion, Count Henri Munodi, King of Afar (Tondola - Kanjor) landed on Zezir beach after vanquishing a Bendirian Fleet near the Zanyir cliffs. The Bendirian invaders opposed at first little or no resistence to his army because they were fighting on their Northen border against Saridan, but when Monudi tried to liberate the Zanyal Valley, he was killed in an ambush at Kalyu Bridge and Admiral Richard Belmon of Kanjor signed a peace treaty with the Bendirians Early history 2072-2249 Alduria became unified in year 2072, although it took a couple of decades years before the new state was consolidated into a Soviet Socialist Republic in year 2111, under the foreigner Sakura Nobuoga. In year 2133, after widespread protests, the Aldurian people under leadership of Eric McKay ousted the communists and restructured the country into the First Republic, which only lasted in 17 years, and was replaced with the Aldurian Kingdom under James Stuart, who reigned for 26 years. The second republic, or the Popular State, was established in may year 2176. In year 2183, the Aldurian Libertarian Socialist Party won the elections, and dominated the political landscape of Alduria for several decades. In the early 23d century, Alduria seemed to have fell into disarray, leading to the ascension of the first large-scale populist movement, the Bendiri Bandidos, in 2243. Although the government of the Bandidos quickly fell into pieces, they managed to keep the state together and stabilise it by violent methods. The Social State/State of Alduria/Third Republic era 2249-2474 After the reign of the Bandidos, two factions emerged to battle over the control of the Aldurian State. The Aldurian Libertarian Socialist Party reemerged under Katia Marques, and so did the monarchist Jacobites under James Stuart, and for several decades, conflict between the two factions fuelled the Aldurian political scene. In the 24th century, the monarchists and political right were successfully stalled, leading to a stable concentration of power into the hands of a liberal, mainly urban elite which deregulated the Aldurian economy, brewing both political apathy and a despise for politicians due to widespread corruption and decay. Especially Eleden's era (2428-2438) as president marked a low-turn in politics, with orgies, prostitution, and widespread degeneration. The subsequent five victories of Eleden could be attributed to the general lack of a political alternative able to root out the social liberal elite entrenched in Aldur City. Although the people of Alduria generally held conservative social opinions and progressive economic positions, they subsequently elected coalitions which for worse or not held positions contrary to the popular opinions of the masses. The right-wing monarchists failed to oust the status quo due to their laissez-faire politics, and the communists failed to re-take power due to their atheism and social progressive positions. In the 2470;s, all that was about to change. The Modern Imperial Era of Alduria 2474-2617 The Rise and Fall of the First Aldurian Empire 2474-2539 The Rise of Danan Villayn and the Transition from Republic to Empire 2474-2511 Baron Danan Villayn (born 2430) launched the Radical Party/Worker Front with the Labor Unions and segments of the churches of Alduria in year 2470, and in 2474, his coalition has gained momentum, and he won a landslide election in year 2474. A domineering personality, he soon made himself known as an enemy of the establishment, which despised his social conservative opinions and populist economic message which made him loved by so many Aldurians. During the two presidencies of Danan Villayn, the Aldurian system of politics was teared down. The RP/WF unified the two factions which were against the social liberal plutocratic establishment and thus making it politically irrelevant for several generations to come. The liberal establishment aligned itself with the Stuarts due to their fears that Villayn, who was never a communist, wanted to socialise the economy of Alduria. In 2482, Danan Villayn returned with renewed power and soon founded an alliance with the Stuarts, which led to the demise of the Republic and the foundation of the First Aldurian Empire in year 2490, with John Stuart reigning as emperor and Danan Villayn as chancellor from the middle 2490;s. In 2502, the aged John Stuart stepped down from the throne and left the throne to Danan Villayn's son, Philippe Villayn, who had married the daughter of the old emperor. Due to the age of chancellor Danan Villayn, the liberal plutocrats rose a last time, and a power struggle erupted between year 2502 and 2511, leading to the final triumph of Philippe I and the Aldurian Empire. Shortly after however, the old and tired Chancellor's heart gave out and he pasted away, leaving his son, Emperor Philippe Villayn I, to rule a united Alduria for the first time in over 10 years. The Early years of the F.A.E., and the reign of Prime Minister Grand Duke Matthus Finus 2511-2521 After Danan died it was up to his good friend the Grand Duke of the 5 Dukes of Alduria, Duke Matthus Finus, to bring order in the early days of the Empire. The Emperor appointed the Duke as his first Prime Minister in 2514 to bring the Empire under control, but the Duke would do much more than that. He would be one of the last of the "old guard", and he would usher in the last chapters of the First Aldurian Empire.During this time it would be Prime Minister Duke Matthus Finus that would solidify the government and found the Imperial Alliance, that would once again return Alduria to a monarchy. With his help the Emperor Philippe Villayn I introduced sweeping reforms that by the Dukes plans would keep the monarchy in place while giving the people some freedoms. The Prime Minister worked hard and valiantly, especial after the destruction of the AGP and the death of his respected rival Thomas Leblanc. The Prime Minister also helped in the picking of the great military Chancellor for the Emperor, James Patrick who helped bring the army under one cause and banner. The Prime Minister's last gift to the newly reformed Empire, was the appointing of the next Prime Minister Paul von Hindenburg and the peace talks at the winter palace which helped avoid a civil war between the ever growing Communist party,NBM and the Imperial Alliance. The Prime Minister would die on August 11, 2521 at the age of 81, leaveing the F.A.E. in the hands of its Emperor, and the government he created. Times of the Peoples' Will 2521-2538 ''' After The Prime Minister's death the Empire would go into a period know as the Times of the People’s Will. In this period the Empire would be tested, and would under go many reforms in technology, government, and economics, as a power struggle erupted between the Imperial Alliance, and the opposition parties, which would last up until 2538. In that year a new chapter in Aldurian history began, with the birth of the Aldurian Republic Empire. '''The Birth of the Republic Empire 2538-2539 In the Year 2538, the F.A.E. would come to and end and a new nation would be born after the turbulance of the last era. In the elections of September 2538 the Imperial Allaince would gain over 73% of the seats in the Imperial Senate and would usher in a new government. In May 2539 the new Imperial Constitution of Alduria would be passed, finally ending the turmoil of the past era, and remaking the Empire into The Aldurian Republic Empire. The Emperor was gloified, and seen as an inspiration to all. Sadly though, in July 2539, His Imperial Excellency, Emperor Philippe Villayn I would pass away, leaving the Imperial Throne to his son, Prince Philippe Villayn II. With the crowning of Emperor Philippe Villayn II a new Imperial bloodline took over the country, Aldurian-Luthorian, in that the new Emperor's wife was the heiress at the time to the Holy Luthori Empire's Imperial Throne. This would finalize the end of an era. The Old Guard was gone, John, Danan, Thomas, Matthus, and Philippe I, all were dead, but a new generation of young Aldurians was in charge, who would lead Alduria to a Golden Age. The Aldurian Republic Empire 2539-(2617?) Government of the Republic Empire The early years and the AF Terror The Imperial Alliance had won a devastating victory in the Aldurian elections of 2538, and Philippe Villayn II was thus offered more opportunities to govern and have a political impact on Alduria, than his father ever had. But the resounding victory disheartened the opposition, and strengthened extremist forces wanting to utilise the perceived weakness and inexperience of the young Emperor. The Alduria First was a nationalist and religiously fundamentalist right-wing extremist organisation, which in the summer of 2539 threatened the citizens of City d'Aldur with a stolen nuclear bomb. The Aries suits provided by the Romefeller Foundation were put to the test for the first time, and managed to avert the crisis, but the AF, operating from the eastern parts of Zanyal Valley, had used the late years of the previous Emperor to build up a significant striking force, and the early reign was seen as a turbulent time, with a temporary introduction of martial laws. With the AF finally gone, the Emperor was able to move forward with several projects that sent Alduria on its way to its golden age, also know as the Philippian II era. A Golden Age at last Following the defeat of the AF, the Emperor began massive building projects, to repay years of decay that the previous governments were too corrupt to take care of. It would be during this time that buildings such as the Imperial Senate Chambers would be rebuilt, along with the parks and arts centers built in every city. Alduria's economy also started to boom during this time, and its military was upgraded countless times. For the first time in over 100 years, the people of Alduria were living in peace and security, however a storm was growing in the Luthori Empire, that would bring Alduria to the international stage as Civil War seemed to be on the horizon of that nation. War comes to Alduria, and the rise in power on the International Stage The first time War broke out in Luthori it was a Republic movement that sought to dethrone the Emperor at the time, William III, who was the father0in-law of the Emperor. The Young Philippe would not let his wife’s father come to any harm, especially since the monarchist of Terra, thought of Luthori as the mother of all Empires. So in response to the Luthori government’s rash moves against the monarch, Philippe II gave a resounding speech to the entire World that brought together every monarchist in Terra, along with many other nations to march into Luthori together. Over 10.5 million troops landed in Luthori causing a massive War to break out. In the end the monarchist won the War militarily but the government turned to Communism and briefly dethroned the Emperor. However in a matter of ten years the highly corrupted government fell and Alduria was there to help rebuild the devastated Empire. It would be many years before the next War would happen there, and this time during the reign of his Wife, who had a catholic uprising that threatened to dethrone her and establish a new government. Alduria's navy quickly acted, and won a devastating battle against the Rebels. The Civil War came to an end with negations giving some more rights to Catholics. The combination of these two Wars brought about the dominance of Alduria in the monarchist world and made the Republic Empire a key player in the International world stage. The Sun shall never set of the Aldurian Republic Empire After the rise of Alduria, its power never seemed to stop growing. The Emperor made a deal with the Jewish homeland on Squibble to buy land to begin the building of Alduria Colonies. The Squibble Colonies, which become known as New Alduria, would be one of his greatest achievements, and allowed the Empire to gain untold resources. It was during this time, that the Economy reached its peak, and the Republic Empire celebrated over 100 years of glorious peace in Alduria. People chanted from all over the Empire Vive Villayn!!!, however the Golden age of Alduria could not last forever. Death of Emperor Philippe Villayn (II) the Magnificent The Emperor and his wife, Empress Mary, Queen of the Luthori, would for many years continue ruling together both there nations. Sadly, on March 5, 2600, His Imperial Excellency Emperor Philippe Villayn II passed away. The Crown Prince, Philippe III was crowned Emperor of Alduria, and Mary declared several months of morning and would never fully recover. Ten years later on August 1, 2610 the Mother Empress would die, making her Son, Emperor Philippe II the Emperor of Luthori also. With this, the thrones of Alduria and Luthori were united, and Philippe III become the ruler of both nations. It was hoped that this would bring more prosperity to the nations, but soon civil strife and chaos would bring the Republic Empire of Terra to its knees. The Beginning of troubled times Philippe III decided that he would try to let the people and the government of Alduria rule themselves, and would not be quite as active as his father was. This would be one of the deciding facts that would lead to the chaos that currently rules Alduria. The Republic movement began shortly after the Emperor returned from vacation, and started with the opposition taking control of the Senate and throwing the Constitution out. Along with several other treaties. This sparked an outcry all over the Republic Empire, as now heated debates and constant struggle between the two sides tore all the work of Philippe II down. The Emperor tried has hard has he could to try to fix the problem and even promise reforms. However both sides could not achieve total victory until the betrayal of one of the former IA parties gave the Republic the opportunity to take over. The Fall Republic Empire and the end of an Era? With the betrayal of one of the former IA parties to the Republic side, the Republic Empire crumbled. It seems that as soon as it did the Grandeur of Alduria also did. The Economy that Philippe I and Philippe II had built all the way to being the 7th wealthiest in all of Terra fell to 18th in just a matter of 3 years after the revolution. Emperor Philippe III left for Luthori, and called for an international outcry against the already corrupt government that dared to call it self even a Republic. For almost a year it seemed that war was going to break out, but the Emperor would not allow any nation to invade on his behalf for the sake of his people. The Conference to try to end the fighting over the nation failed due to the corrupt leaders in the nation not wanting to risk the chance of losing power. The end result was the ratification and the approval of the majorities in most nations of Terra that the Emperor was still HoS of Alduria and that the Republic Empire was the legal government. Only a few nations supported the new Republic, and their numbers grew less and less over the years as it become clear that the Republic was highly corrupt and that the government was not for the people at all. The Republic Empire some say died, however in the year of 2624, growing signs of a Imperial rebellion were showing, and the weak and very corrupt Republic would soon face the revenge of the Empire. As the Emperor quoted when he left, “They have won the battle, but I know the people's will, and they will not let them win the WAR!!!" Category:Alduria